Kelu
by asakuracchi
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih menyesakkan daripada melihat manusia yang biasanya happy-go-lucky menangis.


Kei tidak pernah suka melihat orang menangis, apalagi anak-anak. Mereka berisik, wajahnya jadi aneh, belum lagi susah ditenangkan dan kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka menangis. Kei sendiri tidak suka menangis, ia benci mengakui dirinya terpengaruh oleh emosi sehingga ia nyaris tidak pernah menangis. Kei juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan orang yang menangis sehingga ia biasanya menghindari pertengkaran agar tidak usah terjebak dalam situasi di mana ia harus menenangkan orang yang menangis.

Namun hari itu terjadi hal yang sangat mengerikan—oh, berlebihan memang, tapi Kei tidak tahu kata apa yang lebih baik dalam menggambarkannya.

.

.

 **Kelu**

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

Hinata menangis.

Ya, Hinata yang _mood_ -nya selalu ceria dan kerjanya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas itu menangis, dan Kei tidak tahu apa yang bisa lebih menyesakkan daripada melihat manusia yang _happy-go-lucky_ menangis. Ia jadi teringat kakaknya ketika kebohongannya terbongkar, kebohongan yang mengatakan dirinya _ace_ Karasuno di zaman Raksasa Kecil masih jadi anggota tim. Kei tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa waktu melihat kakaknya menangis diam-diam di kamarnya.

Namun, demi Tuhan, tangisan Hinata lebih menyesakkan, entah kenapa. Ia sangat histeris, Kei bahkan tidak tahu Hinata bisa sampai sebegitu emosionalnya. Ia berteriak,menjambak rambutnya sendiri, menenggelamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan.

Perkaranya cukup sederhana, ia pamer bahwa ia dapat surat cinta untuk pertama kalinya; ia menemukan surat beramplop _peach_ itu di loker sepatunya. Ia bahkan mengaku belum membacanya karena tidak tega membuka amplop manis itu. Lalu si Raja Kageyama merebut amplop itu darinya dan merobek-robeknya menjadi serpihan kecil-kecil, entah kenapa. Mungkin ia cemburu, atau iri, Kei tidak tahu. Yang pasti Hinata langsung berteriak marah dan mendorong _setter_ Karasuno itu hingga yang bersangkutan menabrak loker baju di ruangan klub. Tidak terima, Kageyama balas mendorong Hinata sehingga ia juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Hinata berteriak mengatai Kageyama manusia paling tidak punya hati, sementara Kageyama membalasnya dengan mengatai Hinata berlebihan untuk marah gara-gara hal itu. Lalu semuanya jadi semakin kacau, Hinata makin histeris dan Kageyama ditahan oleh Tanaka dan Nishinoya agar tidak kembali menghampiri Hinata.

Tidak ada yang berhasil menenangkan Hinata waktu itu, bahkan setelah Kageyama sudah kembali tenang dan tidak perlu dipegangi. Ia menepis tangan setiap orang yang mau menenangkannya, termasuk Sugawara dan Daichi yang sangat ia hormati. Anggota klub lain mulai berdatangan ke ruangan klub voli, penasaran mencari sumber suara hingga Ennoshita keluar untuk membubarkannya.

Kei tidak pernah menenangkan orang menangis sebelumnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, namun ia merasa ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Hinata semakin histeris. Kei pernah membaca menangis terlalu keras dapat menimbulkan kejang, meskipun kebanyakan hanya terjadi pada bayi atau anak-anak. Ketika akhirnya ia mendekati Hinata, semua mata di ruangan itu terarah kepadanya. Yamaguchi terlihat ingin mencegahnya karena mungkin ia takut Kei malah akan memperparah kondisi.

Namun ketika Kei duduk di samping Hinata dan merengkuh _middle blocker_ itu dalam sebuah pelukan serta menepuk-nepuk kepalanya ringan, ia tidak mendapatkan penolakan. Tangisan Hinata teredam oleh pelukannya; ia mencengkeram kaos Kei, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada pemuda pirang itu. Kei tetap bertahan di posisi itu selama beberapa menit hingga napas Hinata mulai teratur, isakannya mulai terdengar mengecil.

Terdengar helaan napas lega di ruangan itu ketika Hinata akhirnya benar-benar tenang dan hanya mengeluarkan isakan sesekali pertanda tangisannya sudah reda. Kei yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya lembut akhirnya bertanya perlahan,

"Kau ini kenapa? 'Kan bisa dibicarakan baik-baik, jangan membuat semua orang kaget seperti itu," katanya hati-hati. Anggota klub voli yang lain menahan napas, takut tangisan Hinata kembali pecah.

Namun di luar dugaan Hinata hanya bergumam 'maaf' dengan lirih. Mereka kembali menghela napas lega. Akhirnya ketika tangisan pemuda itu benar-benar surut, Kageyama menghampirinya untuk meminta maaf, mengatakan ia tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu, ia hanya sebal karena Hinata _excited_ karena hal lain selain voli dan itu membuatnya kesal. Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Selanjutnya Daichi menyuruh mereka semua untuk bergegas ke gedung olahraga untuk mulai latihan dan membiarkan Kei berdua dengan Hinata, kapten Karasuno itu melemparkan pandangan yang kurang lebih berarti 'tolong urus dia' kepadanya.

Setelah beberapa lama tinggal dalam diam, Hinata bangun dari duduknya dan mulai berganti baju untuk latihan. Kei menghela napas, berdiri menghampiri pemuda pendek itu untuk mengacak rambutnya.

"Jangan menangis ketika aku tidak ada."

Hinata hanya memandanginya bingung, namun kemudian mengangguk. Kei meregangkan pinggangnya yang pegal karena posisi duduknya yang miring tadi, matanya masih tertuju pada Hinata yang hampir selesai berganti baju.

" **Dan panggil aku Kei mulai sekarang."**

Satu hal yang Kei tahu; ia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata menangis lagi, atau paling tidak ia ingin ada di sisinya ketika ia menangis.

 **Fin.**


End file.
